


[PODFIC] Day 1: Past and Present

by lysandyra (pxssnelke), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail), Pata (beingzen)



Series: SorMikWeek2016 [8]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Can be seen as reincarnation, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo enjoy a day at the beach, exploring some ruins next to home with the aid of Mikleo's magic.
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: SorMikWeek2016 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Found!, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Day 1: Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 1: Past and Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713226) by [beingzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen). 



**Dropbox Audio.MP3**  


  
**Video @YouTube**  
  
**Fic:**[Day 1: Past and Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713226) by [beingzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/)  
**Fandom:**[Tales of Zestiria](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tales%20of%20Zestiria/works)  
**Ship:**[Mikleo&Sorey](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mikleo%20*a*%20Sorey%20\(Tales%20of%20Zestiria\)/works)  
**Reader:** Pata  
**Sorey:**[Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics)  
**Mikleo:**[lysandyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhadyra/pseuds/lysandyra)  
**Editor:** Pata  
**Length:** 13:19  
**Background Music:**  
[Fesliyan Studios](https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/)  
[Kevin MacLeod](https://www.incompetech.com) licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution licence  



End file.
